Wall Clingers
by UsagiBunny14
Summary: Ladybugs Yoyo has been switched with a wall crawler, the sticky hand toys that stick to walls. How will she defeat the Akuma?
It was a long hot day. Marinette stepped into the cool bakery and sighed with relief. It was burning outside and the walk home was painful and sweaty.

"Oh Marinette good your home! I was worried with this heat." She turned to see her mom standing in the kitchen doorway. Her mom smiled and wrapped her arms around Marinette's shoulders. Marinette had to lean over in order for her mom to do so but it was a small price to pay for a hug.

"Yup I'm home. It's so hot though…" She whined.

Her mom laughed and let go. "You should try helping your father in the kitchen! It feels like an oven in there!"

Marinette looked her mom up and down and realized that she wasn't in her usual style. Her short mother was wearing a tank top and shorts, which was strange to see.

"I'm going to go take a nap okay mom? I have a huge headache only sleep can fix." Her mom nodded and Marinette rushed upstairs, but not before snagging a Popsicle from the fridge. She licked at the lime treat while she walked through her house, and it was gone by the time she got to her room.

She closed the door and turned to see her red and black Kwami floating inches from her nose. "Marinette thwart if this heat is actually from an Akuma?"

"Why would there be an Akuma?" She laughed as she threw away her Popsicle stick and put away her bag. "It's so hot that Papillon is probably melting from the heat! And don't worry I'm better with getting up from naps than I am with actual sleep." Slipped off her socks and shoes and smiled as she wiggled and stretched her toes.

"Fine but don't blame me if I have to take drastic measures!" She said as Marinette took off her jacket, leaving only her pants and tank top. She yawned and jumped into bed. Soon she was into a sweet sleep.

For a moment anyways.

Marinette awoke to Tikki was shaking her awake, her tiny paws on her nose and shaking it back and forth. "Ow Tikki stop it! What's wrong?" She yelled, gripping her nose. She wiggled it until it stopped twitching and looked at her phone. She had been asleep for five minutes. 'Great' she thought as she sat upright. 'I get five minutes of sleep' she winced 'and my headache has turned into a migraine.'

"There's an Akuma! This one is down at Chloe's mansion!" Marinette groaned. 'Why is it always Chloe?' She thought.

"Great Chloe Akumatized another one… Tikki TRANSFORMEZ-MOI!" She yelled. A few seconds later, she was in her skintight suit and mask.

She jumped out the window and grabbed her red wall crawler. She hurled it ahead and it stuck to a lamppost. She pulled and launched herself into the air. It was a strange item but it worked most of the time.

She pulled at it in midair so that it unraveled, and threw it at a wall. She was preparing to pull herself into a nearby roof when it slipped off of the wall. She screamed and struggled to throw it when warm arms caught her.

"Well I'm glad you dropped by." He laughed as he lowered the two of them to the ground. She shook herself out of his arms as soon as they reached the ground. She glared into his big green eyes while he smiled.

"Thanks for the catch but we've gotta go!" She winced at the heat. Her migraine was getting worse and so was her mood.

"Why? Someone rub you the wrong way?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Migraine." Ladybug threw the wall climber at another lamppost and jumped.

"Meow-ch." he winced as he extended his pole.

The flight was fairly well after that, though she did have a few slip ups. Each time though Chat Noir caught her and held onto her until she could throw the sticky red hand again.

Finally they made it to the mansion, or what was left of it anyways. The entire building was melted, with a man at the center.

"I'll bet that's him." Chat noir growled, stashing his staff behind his back.

The Akumatized man had hair made out of flames, and wore a cape that shimmered like embers. His clothes were glowing almost as bright as the sun, and made her nauseous just looking at it.

"You okay Buginette?" He asked. She swallowed and nodded.

"This heat is making me nauseous."

"Hey mew aren't the one in all black."

"But my mane is longer than yours."

He laughed and agreed. "Let's get rid of this one fast." He yelled something back but she couldn't make out what he said.

"Hey hot stuff!" He called out. Ladybug rolled her eyes and prepared her wall crawler.

The man turned and his flames rose and grew hotter. "My name is SUNSHINE."

Ladybug and Chat Noir went dead silent for a moment, then exploded into laughter. "These names never seem to disappoint me!" Chat laughed.

"You and Papillon should trade puns sometime!"

"Silence! You all will burn at my feet!"

"Dude…" Chat noir paused. "You need to-"

"Don't say it-

"CHILL OUT." Sunshine and Ladybug moaned while Chat howled in laughter.

"Out of all the puns." She muttered. "Where is Chloe and the others?!" She demanded.

He stood up straight and rose into the air. "They are all gone, she hit a nerve of mine. Kept complaining how hot it was and how i wasn't working fast enough to fix the air conditioner, and then her father FIRED ME!" Chat laughed. "So I decided that revenge is not best served cold, but hot!" He launched two fire blasts at the two heroes, and they barely dodged it in time.

Ladybug hurled her wall crawler at a lamppost while Chat leaped out of the way. Her crawler let go while she was in the air and she fell on her butt, hard.

"You should trade that in for a grappling hook!" Chat called from her right.

"But then I could hurt someone."

"It'd hurt less than whenever it got stuck in my fur!" He was right, it had gotten stuck in his blonde hair more than once, and it had hurt him a lot when she pulled it out. She still felt bad for it, and had tried not to snap at his puns as much.

She dove as another fireball flew at her, and winced as It hit her foot.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Hmm… maybe like a uh…" He grunted as he leapt away from another blast. "A a yoyo!"

The hero and the hot head stared at him, dumbfounded by his randomness. "A yoyo?" She repeated.

"Yah you know like a red and black one to match your uniform. It makes more sense than the sticky hand thing!"

"Then please explain your staff."

"And maybe it could purify the Akumas so you wouldn't have to… You know…"

The inferno growled and blasted Chat, hitting him in the stomach with hot air. Chat gasped and fell back, rolling on the ground and landing on his stomach.

"CHAT!" She screamed. He looked up and gave a weak grin. He opened his mouth to speak but it looked like he couldn't breathe. He struggled to suck in a breathe and that was the last spot for Ladybug.

"THAT'S IT." She yelled, spinning on her heel to face Sunshine. "YOU CAUSED A HEATWAVE GIVING ME A HEADACHE." She swung her crawler so that it slapped him in the face. He blinked and looked at her in shock. "THEN YOU WAKE ME FROM MY CATNAP GIVING ME A MIGRAINE." She heard Chat chuckle behind her and knew he had his breath back. "YOU DESTROYED THE LIVES OF PEOPLE OVER A JOB." She slapped his other cheek and hit him three times. He shrunk back and took a few steps away from her. "AND NOW YOU HURT MY CHAT."

Chat squealed behind her at the 'my chat' and she rolled her eyes. "Ladybug use double slap!" He laughed.

"With pleasure." She hit him again and again, not realizing that a small stick was attached.

Unbeknownst to her, behind her, Chat watched in horror as his precious Ladybug slapped the Akuma out of the poor guy.

"BYE BYE LITTLE BUTTERFLY!" She yelled as she swung at it with all her might. He looked away as the hand slapped the butterfly to the ground, killing it, but opened his eyes in time to see the dark energy rise from the dead creature's body.

"That is so not family friendly." He muttered.

"It's a shame about Chloe… She didn't deserve it." Ladybug sighed.

"I wish there was a way we could fix what the Akumas destroyed." Chat agreed, walking up behind her.

"With what? The yoyo?" She cracked a grin.

"Oh Ladybug… I need to tell you something…"

"Yah Chat?" She turned to face the tan blonde.

"I'm really Adrian Agreste!" He blurted out before running off.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "CHAT YOU- I SAID NOT TO TELL ME!" She yelled.

Marinette opened her eyes to Tikki shaking her hand. "Finally you're awake!" She squeaked.

She looked around as the dream came back to her. "It was a dream… WAIT A SECOND!"

"There's an Akuma at Chloe's- wait what are you-

"TIKKI TRANSFORMEZ-MOI!" After the transformation was complete her hand darted to her hip, where, a yoyo rested. She sighed with relief, at least that was different.

She jumped outside, and swung to Chloe's mansion, where it was burned to the ground.

"N...no…" She collapsed to the ground.

"Ladybug!"

She turned her head to Chat with tears in her eyes.

"Ladybug?" He asked, rushing to her, concerned.

"Chat… They're-

"Safe. I got them out in time." She sighed a shaky breath of relief and rose to her feet.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him. His arms floated in the air, unsure why this kitty was getting snuggled, when he decided to go with it and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's freeze this hothead in his tracks." He laughed.

"My lady, you are terrible at puns." She grinned.

"Shall we?"

"Bye bye little butterfly." She waved goodbye twenty minutes later. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She yelled and threw the wall crawler(yes… A wall crawler… Let's not talk about it) into the air, and everything was restored.

"Until next time, my lady." He kissed her hand but she was too tired to pull away.

She waited until he was out of sight and weakly threw the yoyo at a lamppost and jumped onto a roof. She walked home slowly, stumbling every now and then. Her head hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open. She closed her eyes and fell on top of the roof in exhaustion.

Chat Noir knew something was up. Ladybug had been too weird so instead of going home he followed her. He watched as she stumbled and had to force himself not to run to her at every stumble. When he saw her fall and not get up, he ran.

"Ladybug?" He whispered. He heard a beep and saw that her transformation was out of time, and panicked. She didn't want her identity to be known, and he didn't want to ruin it. He closed his eyes as red light filled the darkness. He heard a gasp and a tiny "Chat Noir, what are you doing?"

"My lady wants her identity to be a secret, can you guide me to her house?"

"Sure!"

She lead him to a house that smelled like baked goods, like a bakery. Like Marinette's house. The thing guided him to Ladybugs bed, and he laid her down, eyes still closed.

He said his farewells and jumped onto the roof, carefully retracing his steps before opening his eyes and jumping away. 'No way, she can't be Marinette… Can she? Naw she always laughs at my jokes!"

He jumped into his room before detransforming and tossing Plagg a slice of Camembert. "I think I'll make like a Ladybug and take a Catnap."


End file.
